In the field of computing, many scenarios involve a presentation of a login interface for a user to complete a login process. For example, a device may present a textbox pair to receive a username and a password, or a numeric keypad to enter a numeric passcode. The device may compare the text entry to authentication credentials stored in the user's profile, and in the event of a match, may admit the user to the computing environment.
As another aspect in the field of computing, many scenarios involve the configuration of a device to support variations in the computing environment to suit the interests of the user. For example, the user may select a language from among a set of available languages, and may communicate with the user within the computing environment using a selected language. In addition to translating text to and from the selected language, the computing environment may also adjust other aspects based on the selected language, such as adjusting user interfaces based on the text direction of the selected language and presenting data types in a data format associated with the selected language (e.g., presenting dates in a mm-dd-yyyy or dd-mm-yyyy format). Additionally, the user may adjust other aspects of the computing environment, such as the set of input devices available to the user; the presentation of particular types of user interfaces, such as an on-screen keyboard; and accessibility features, such as high-contrast color schemes and large font sizes for users with poor vision and audible user interfaces for users with no vision. Information about users' selections to adjust the computing environment may be stored in a user account, such as a local or roaming user profile. Additionally, the user profile of a user may be secured, e.g., through encryption or data access policies, and may be accessible to the device only after the user completes the login process (e.g., the user profile may be encrypted based in part on the password of the user, which may not be directly stored by the device, and may be usable only when provided by the user).